The present invention relates to a shower head with a cup-shaped casing and a core part held displaceably within the casing for modifying the spray pattern of the shower head and for whose displacement a cam engages in an opening in the core part, whilst an adjusting member mounted in the casing and accessible from outside said casing is rotationally connectable with the cam.
Such a shower head is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,979, where the adjusting member is mounted in the casing wall and for this purpose the wall is greatly thickened in the vicinity of the mounting. The adjusting member pivot bearing is sealed, because the cam projecting into the interior of the casing is arranged in an area which carries water. The actual cam is formed by a pin which is relatively narrow with respect to the mounting and which engages in an elongated hole. The latter extends at right angles to the general water passage direction of the shower head. The cam application point is close to the median longitudinal plane of the shower head. Due to this and the elongated hole construction the cam only engages linearly on the core part, said line being directed radially and having a very short length. This leads to high surface pressures causing wear phenomena and after a while the adjusting mechanism no longer works cleanly. In addition, there is a risk that the sealing of the adjusting member mounting will be subject to wear, so that water then leaks out in the vicinity of the adjusting member.
Another shower head is known (DE-AS No. 26 13 618), in which an adjusting member is mounted in the casing. By means of an eccentric disc, the adjusting member engages on an outer displaceable jacket, the mounting taking place with the aid of a spindle, which passes through the water-carrying part of the casing and must therefore be sealed at two points. The eccentric disc engages on the outer jacket of the shower head, so that wear phenomena occur here after a short time, leading to an unattractive appearance, which is particularly undesired in the field of sanitary fittings.